


The prize

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Kissing, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual exploration, Some clothes come off..., Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah is in the need of gentle guidance.Volmer is happy to oblige.





	The prize

They lie side by side in bed. The room is dark. Hannah’s head rest comfortably against his shoulder, her breath is hot on his bare chest. 

“Tell me what you like the best, Hannah,” Dr. Volmer whispers into the darkness, fondling the girl’s shoulder. His fingers toy with her hair; the long, brown satin, flowing smoothly through his fingers. 

Hannah squirms slightly against his body. Her thigh rest on his own, her fingers move down to tease the small swell of his lower belly, exposed by the parted fabric of his black satin pajamas. 

“I like it when you’re like this,” she whispers, trailing the outlines of the swell with her cool fingertips. “Just a little soft. . .” Her hand travels down in the darkness, to stroke his hardened front. “And I like it when it’s like this. . .” 

Volmer stops her hand, bringing it back on his belly. To add that sweet burn of anticipation. “I mean where you want me to touch you, Hannah. Do you like it when I touch your breasts?” 

“O-Oh.” And silence. 

“Do you like it when I kiss you?” the good doctor asks, deciding his sweet Hannah might be in the need of gentle guidance. He does not mind taking the lead, though. No one bit. 

Hannah nods, her thigh rubs against his. “Yes.” 

Volmer kisses her, slowly, longingly, sinking his fingers in her hair. He pulls away for air, breathing slightly faster. “And do you like it, when I put my tongue in your mouth?” 

The silence is longer and Hannah squirms. For the good doctor, the feeling is most pleasurable. 

“Y-yes.” 

And they kiss again, with tongue. Slowly, exploring. They way he’s never kissed Hannah before. The previous kisses, they have always been in the heat of passion. Quick, sloppy, perhaps a bit too greedy on both sides. This is what Volmer likes; the slow seduction of female body. . .

He cups her breast and Hannah moans into the kiss. Her back arches, her hips start to rock slowly. 

Volmer finds a hardened nipple and grins into the kiss. Hannah’s getting ready. To seek confirmation he slips his hand between her legs, to feel her, to get a small taste of that sweet warm wetness he wants to thrust his cock into so badly. . .

And the girl stops him, startled, alarmed. “N-no. I don’t like that. Not that.” 

Volmer frowns, disappointed. This, was going to make things a lot more complicated.

“But you like me against you, while getting the sweet thing, don’t you?” 

Again Hannah squirms, not letting go of his wrist. “I like that. Just. . . not touching there. . . with your hands.” 

It was a new form of torture she has invented, the doctor recons, frustrated, bringing the girl’s hand flat on his stomach. He grunts silently, taking a couple of deeper breaths. Pained, breaths. 

“Hannah you promised me. . . You put me through hell with cure. . .” 

The girl gasps, shaking her head in the dark. “No. No please don’t hurt. I’ll help. I’ll let you lie on top of me.” 

And she does, guiding him, almost pulling him on top of her slender body. 

“Keep your hand here, against me. Ease my pains, Hannah,” Volmer breathes, deciding the whole process might be easier for Hannah if he gave her something to do. 

With the feel of her cool hand pressing against his belly, the good doctor kisses her again, pulling down the loose cleavage of her nightgown. He cups a breast —a bare breast, nibbling Hannah’s earlobe. 

“You’re such a good girl Hannah, such a sweet, good girl, to help me with my pains. . .” 

Hannah squirms, making a sound. A pleased sound. Her free hand sneaks its way around his neck. 

Volmer groans in his pleasure. He moves down to kiss Hannah’s sweet breasts, to run his tongue around the silky nipples, before taking one in his mouth. 

Hannah gasps, her back arches, providing the good doctor with most delicious feelings. 

“H-Heinreich!” 

“That’s my sweet girl. Keep your hand there. You like this, don’t you?” Volmer murmurs, his only regret being that they are in the dark. He would very much like to have a good long look at his sweet Hannah. 

Hannah moans, her nails sink into his back. “Yes. Yes!”

Volmer is pleased, his cock throbbing. 

“Spread your legs for me Hannah,” he whispers in her ear. “Let me be against you and I’ll give you the sweet thing.” 

Hannah does, obediently spreading her legs. Volmer can sense more than obedience; the girl wants this, slowly getting lost in her passion. 

She grows slightly shyer with the feel of his satin covered cock against her, the weight of his body unfamiliar on her slender frame. 

Volmer knows just how to distract her. 

“Oh Hannah. . . you don’t have any idea what you put me through. . . When I close my eyes I can still feel the cure inside of me, swimming, slithering, torturing me. . .” 

Hannah whimpers, pressing her hand harder against his body. Her hips rock slowly against his own, meeting Volmer’s every thrust with welcoming eagerness. 

Volmer hates these things between them, the torturous clothes and fabrics . . . forcing him to take his pleasure in what deviously creative ways he can. . . In his mind, he prays Hannah will have her first menstruation quickly. 

He kisses her neck with open mouth, sucking, licking, looking for Hannah’s tender spot. Dear god he has missed this. The games, the foreplay, the feel of female body beneath him, squirming in the heat of pleasure. 

“You like this, don’t you? It feels good when I am on top of you, kissing you, touching you?” Dr. Volmer purrs, gently pinching Hannah’s nipple. The front of his pajama pants is slick with Hannah’s warm womanly moistness. 

Hannah does not reply directly to his question. The way she moans his name is enough.   
Volmer does not leave the opportunity unused. He whimpers and places his hand over Hannah’s. 

“Oh careful! You have to be careful sweet child. I am still sore. So very, very sore because of your cruelty. . . You put me through hell, Hannah.” He moans again. His thrusts get rougher, more fitful. 

“I thought I was going to burst, to die. . . What would you have done, if I had died?” 

Hannah pants, her neck arching. Her fingers rub the swell of his lower stomach softly, adding Volmer’s pleasure. “No. No, I wouldn’t have let you die. . . Never die. I wouldn’t have. . .” Her thumbnail presses against the soft flesh of his belly, forcing a gasp out of Volmer’s lips.

“Not so hard Hannah, not so hard. You’re hurting me!” That’s what he says, despite the fact he presses the girls hand tighter against his body. He’s getting close. So very close. But Hannah must have her pleasure first. He needs just one thing to excite her, just one thing. . .

“You wouldn’t have let me die? Oh, silly girl! You think –ah– you could have saved me, like in the doctor game? You would have tried to cut—”

Hannah’s body tenses, she goes into a series of tiny gasps. Her hand is tight against Volmer’s neck, bringing him closer, her nail sharp against the tender swell of his stomach. 

Volmer goes over the edge just after Hannah, feeling the tip of his cock press against her entrance, nearly sliding in. He stays on top of her a moment longer, letting Hannah get used to his weight. 

He rolls off a moment after, feeling the girl move closer to his body. Her breath is quickened, the touch of her hands is tired and trembling, slightly confused. 

“Put on the lights, I want to see if I hurt you,” her mouse-like voice whispers.

Volmer does, noticing that Hannah has, not that he terribly minds. It’s just a tiny scratch on his stomach, barely bleeding. 

Hannah looks at him, beautiful, but sad. Her breasts are still bare, revealed by her slightly torn nightgown. 

“You’re bleeding,” she observes, remorseful. 

And runs a finger over his forehead.


End file.
